Especially For You
by pRinCesS-iN-diStReSs
Summary: She just wished that there’s a bloke who would hold her tight when she’s afraid and make her feel vulnerable and beautiful and… you know. She wanted to be loved by someone… she wanted to fall in love.
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: _** I don't own any of this… not the characters (I certainly hope I own Draco Malfoy though… _sighs_), not the places nor the things or anything involving Harry Potter and J.K Rowling at all. But on the bright side, I own the plot and I made up some of the characters… and that's something right? Well, I hope so.

Yeah, yeah… enough of this nonsense already. Let's get it on!

Did I say that right? Now do I sound like a Hollywood star to you? Of course I do.

_Draco Malfoy: _Bloody hell! Aren't you gonna start scribbling your story already? In case you've forgotten, you're just paying J.K Rowling to use us…plus, we're only available until 10 PM. It's already 8:57. Don't you think you've wasted enough time already?

_Me: _Who do you think you are? In case you haven't noticed also Draco dearie, it's ME who's writing the plot so shut up. I'm still thinking of how to begin this thing.

_Draco Malfoy: _Don't you know who I am Miss whatever-your-name-is? I'm Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. One of the---

_Me: sighs_ Alright, alright. I get the picture.. On with the story right?

_All:_ Right.

_Me: _I just hate it when they do that. _takes a deep breath._ Right, so here it is…

_**Chapter One**_

Even though she was already twenty three years old, Hermione Jane Granger still believed in wishing stars. Every time she saw one, she would close her eyes right away and wish for the one thing that she'd been wishing all her life: to have somebody who'd love her for who she is. Of course she was known in the Wizarding World, she was one of the sidekicks of Harry Potter, one of the few who helped defeat Voldemort. Stories of her and Ron and of course, Harry had been featured in the articles of the papers just a few years back. Yes you could say she was famous, but not as famous as Harry. Or Ron. Sometimes, she just envied the two of them. Harry had Ginny and Ron had Lavender Brown. She'd sometimes feel 'left out' since she's the only one who, until now, doesn't not have anyone to cry on when she's sad, of course there's always Harry or Ron.. or maybe even Ginny. But somehow, she just wished that there's a bloke who would hold her tight when she's afraid and make her feel vulnerable and beautiful and… you know. She wanted to be loved by someone… she wanted to fall in love.

Of course she knew she was a bookworm, a know-it-all, a muggleborn, but is it really that hard for a guy to even look at her? Sure she knew she wasn't that beautiful… but Pansy wasn't beautiful either… and she married Blaise Zabini.

She sighed and scanned her surroundings. Harry and Ginny were supposed to meet her ten minutes ago. _Where are they?_

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, "Oh, Herms, I have the most wonderful news ever!"

"Ginny… Where's Harry?" she asked, a bit excited also for her friend.

Just then, Harry popped right next to Ginny. "Hey Herms."

"Harry." She nodded and turned to face Ginny, "Hurry up and tell me already."

"Harry proposed to me!" she let Hermione see the diamond ring that Harry had given her. "We're getting married!"

She stood up to hug her friends, "Ginny, I'm so happy for you! And you too Harry." She patted Harry on the back a few seconds later, "Finally. Did you tell Ron and Lav?"

"Yes, Ginny and I wrote them a note. They said they're in Greece right now since Ron's Quidditch Tournament is going to be held there. But they'll be back for our wedding. Oh, and Ron wants to send his regards to you. He said he missed you." He looked at Ginny and she smiled. "Oh.. and Herms?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Ginny and I were wondering if you could be our maid-of-honor? I mean, it's okay if you're not available for the position Herms… but we would love it if--"

"Harry?" she silenced him since he was already blabbing too much.

"Yes Herms?"

"I would love to be your maid-of-honor."

Both of them hugged her in an instant.

"Oh Herms! Thank you so much!" Ginny squealed with delight.

"Quit it you two!" She exclaimed when they didn't let go of her. "I can't breathe!"

When they finally let go of her Ginny continued, "…and we'd love it if you help us plan the wedding."

"Gin, are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Then, it would be an honor."

"Thank you so much Herms. We knew we could count on you!"

"No problem. So, let's start planning. How about… my flat?"

"Sure. In a jiffy."

In two seconds, the three of them disappeared.

* * *

"So have you heard the latest news already Malfoy?" 

"What news is that Zabini?" He stretched and yawned.

"You don't know yet? You don't say…" he said in his I-know-something-you-don't tone. "And here I thought you did since you were partners."

"Potter! What about him?"

"He's getting married."

"You don't say.. with whom?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"The red-haired girl? Weaslette?"

"The one and only."

"Daddy!" his daughter, Isabella, screamed excitedly as she hugged her father. "I got an award in school!"

"Really Pumpkin?" Draco asked, smirking at his daughter. Ever since Isabella's half-veela mother, Penelope, died three years ago (after giving birth to Isabella), Draco had been the one who took care of their daughter from then on. Isabella showed him something that she drew which gained her an award. "A drawing?"

"Uh-huh. My professor said I drew the beautifulest drawing!" she said, beaming with joy which made Draco smirk even more.

"Most beautiful drawing Pumpkin. Not beautifulest." He corrected her.

Isabella just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh by the way Daddy, Vladidimir invited me to his party tomowownight… can I go Daddy? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure you can Pumpkin. Let's buy you a new dress tomorrow morning."

"Weally Daddy?"

"Yes Pumpkin, really."

She smiled at him, "I'll go eat now. I'm hungwy." She looked at him and then to Blaise. "See you later Daddy. Oh and Uncle Bwaise _(Blaise)_?"

"Yes Ella?"

"Tell Vladidimir that I'm going tomowow night!"

"I will Ella."

"Bye Uncle Bwaise!"

"Bye Ella.." Blaise replied as Isabella ran towards the kitchens. He looked at him, amused. "Why Malfoy, I think you're getting soft."

He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"First, we need to discuss the venue." Hermione declared as she hurriedly scribbled 'VENUE' on her parchment. "Where do you like your wedding to take place?" 

"What do you suggest Herms?" asked Ginny, "I really don't know much about weddings."

"A garden wedding perhaps?"

"I love it."

"Okay. How about the land outside the Burrow?" she suggested, "It's a big area and we could do a lot of things there. Plus, the expenses would be lesser."

"Perfect."

"Venue: check." she placed a checkmark beside the word 'VENUE: The Burrow's outside lawn.

"Who would you like to preside the wedding?"

"There aren't any priests in the Wizarding World, Herms." Harry informed her.

"I know that Harry. I'm not talking about a priest… you can name anyone you both like…as long as he or she knows the matrimonial process."

They looked at each other. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore knows the—"

"Of course." Hermione said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Dumbledore knows everything."

"So Dumbledore it is." Ginny agreed.

"Presider: Professor Dumbledore… check. How about the people? Who are you planning to invite?"

"Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Lavender. . ."

Hermione sighed, this was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

"I want a yewow dress daddy… not gween!" Isabella complained as he picked a silky green dress from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 

"Do you have any yellow dresses for this young lady to choose from Madam?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. We have a wide selection of yellow dresses." Madam Malkin then flicked her wand and all the yellow dresses (for kids like Ella) were now right in front of them.

"Okay Pumpkin, pick one."

"Hmmm…" she pretended to be thinking and walked back and forth, looking for the perfect dress. "I want this one." She finally said, picking up a gold dress which had silver laces on the edges.

"I'll take this Madam Malkin. How much is this?"

"That would be 6 galleons and 5 sickles."

He handed her the money and carried Ella out the store. (A/N: By the way, Isabella's nickname is Ella.)

"So… what do you want to give Vladimir as a present?"

"He wikesmusic."

"How about… a music box?" He suggested lamely. But to his surprise, Ella's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Yes daddy. Vladidimir would definitely wuv a music box!"

"Let's go find him a music box then." He said as they wandered off to find Blaise and Pansy's son a music box.

* * *

An owl dropped off a card at Hermione's flat and Ginny went over to the window to retrieve it. 

"Who is it from, Gin?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini."

"Huh?" she asked, dumbfounded. She and Pansy had met several weeks ago at Flourish and Blotts and they had talked for awhile. She didn't seem to be as bad as she was back in Hogwarts.

"They're inviting us to their son's birthday party."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"You mean, Pansy Parkinson actually invited us?" Harry inquired, "I thought those lot hate us."

Hermione smiled at his childishness. "People change Harry. Maybe they have hearts after all."

Harry laughed, "So…are we going?"

"Of course." She and Ginny looked at each other and smirked.

"We wouldn't want to miss this." They said in unison and laughed.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe who Pansy just invited." 

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger." Blaise began, "The infamous Harry Potter and his fiancée, Ginny Weasley."

"Why would Pansy do that?" he asked, bewildered that Pansy would even think about those three idiots.

"I don't know. She told me she likes Granger." Blaise made a face which made the both of them laugh.

"But I thought she hated them?"

"You know Pansy… she's unpredictable. She even invited Ernie McMillan and Parvati Patil."

"You don't say… Maybe she has a heart after all."

Both of them roared into laughter again.

* * *

"How old is Pansy's son anyway? Vladimir is it?" Harry asked a minute later. 

"Four already, I think." Hermione answered, "If I'm correct, she married Blaise Zabini four years ago."

"Oh yeah, right." He said sheepishly. "I forgot. So, what will we give the little bloke?"

"Tender, loving, care? " Ginny proposed, "Since Pansy and Blaise couldn't give that to him… Poor guy."

"Actually, Pansy loves her son." Hermione told them. Both Harry and Ginny looked at her strangely, "What?"

"How did you know that? Honestly Herms, you sound as if you two are best buddies or something."

"We talked. A few weeks ago."

"So, she really loves her son? That must be a miracle then."

Hermione grinned at her friends, "Like they always tell me, miracles do happen."

"How about Malfoy?" Harry asked, "How come he's still the same git that he was back then?"

"He's Draco Malfoy. He was born to be a git."

All of them laughed. "Right."

"And the next thing we know you're going to marry him!" Ginny muttered and all of them laughed again.

* * *

"Where's Vladidimir, Daddy? I haven't seen him yet. I want to give him his pwesent! (A/N: Ella still couldn't pronounce _some_ of the l's and the r's when they're in the middle or at the beginning of a word. She's still three years old you know!) 

"Isabella!" Vladimir (Ella's best friend) greeted her when he saw her with her father. He bowed towards Draco. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Vladidimir! Happy Birthday! I bought you a pwesent." Ella gave him her present excitedly and Vladimir muttered a thanks.

"She always pronounces my name wrong!" Vladimir told Draco who chuckled at his outburst. "Ella, its Vladimir!"

"That's what I said!" Ella complained, "Vladidimir!"

"Just Vladimir Ella, not Vladi_di_mir."

"That's just the same!"

"Why don't I leave you two here. I'll go over to your parents first Vladimir. Have fun.. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy." Then he turned to Ella once again, "No it's not the same!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

* * *

"Granger!" Pansy yelled as they apparated to Blaise and Pansy's manor. "I thought you wouldn't come." 

"We're here aren't we?"

"Yes you are indeed. Potter," she nodded and Harry did as well. "Weasley. Do you like to eat?"

"We're starving."

"Then, let's get you something to munch then. Very well, follow me."

"I need to go to the toilet." Hermione said a few seconds later.

"It's over there." Pansy pointed, "To the left."

* * *

"Ella, I need to go to the loo." Vladimir exclaimed in the middle of the game. 

"But we're not done pwaying _(playing)_ yet!"

"But I really need to go to the loo!"

"But we're not done—"

"I really need to go to the loo right now!"

Ella folded her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Go then."

"Would you accompany me there?"

Ella smirked at him, "Scaredy-cat"

_A few minutes later…_

"Vladidimir! Hurry up!"

"Wait a minute! I'm coming!"

"Then, hurry up will ya? I'm getting tired."

Just then, a woman who looked just like her mother came out of the women's toilet.

"Mummy?"

* * *

Hermione stopped dead on her tracks. _What did that little girl just call me?_

"Mummy… is that you?"

"Whaa--?"

"But Daddy told me you were dead. You are not a ghost wyt?"

"Huh?"

"Mummy… don't you know me? I'm Isabella."

She didn't know what to do. How the hell did this little girl think that she was her mother. A mother! She wasn't even married for Merlin's sake… and, she was still a virgin!

"Ella! There you are!"

"Daddy!" Isabella- or Ella, ran towards her father who immediately picked her up. "Look—" she pointed straight at her (who still stood rooted on the spot), "there's Mummy. I told you she's not yet dead Daddy."

Hermione, (who by now has gotten her senses back) looked at the little girl's father and was surprised to see… _Draco Malfoy? No wonder the little girl looked so familiar. She inherited Malfoy's shocking blonde hair and silver eyes. _

Malfoy just stared back at her. "That's not your Mummy, Ella."

"Then, who is she Daddy? She looks awfully a lot wike Mummy."

"That's—" he paused and continued to stare at her, "Hermione Granger."

"She's weallypweetyDaddy. Just wike Mummy." Ella smiled at her and extended her little arm, "I'm Isabella Malfoy by the way. But you can call me Ella if you wike"

She took the little girl's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ella. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Would you like to come by to our house and pway with me sometime? Vladidimir's a weal bore. He always talks about boy fings. I'm not a boy! But I wike him anyway. He's my best fwiend. So, will you go and pwaywith me?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "I'll think about it.."

* * *

Of all people, why did his daughter think that Granger was her mother? He looked at Granger and noticed that she and Penelope did have the same features. Long brown hair which had curls at the tip, brown doe-like eyes (like chocolate), pink pouting lips and they have the same complexion either. The difference was that, Granger was a lot slimmer than Penelope… and she was prettier too. He scoffed. _Prettier? _He would die first before he admitted that fact to someone. He looked at his daughter, she was frowning! Just because Granger said, I'll think about it? Then it struck him, the last time he had said it, he didn't grant what Ella had wanted. He looked at Granger again. 

"Just do it Granger."

"What?"

"Listen to my daughter's plea."

"Are you even certain about what you're saying Malfoy?"

He gritted his teeth and was about to reply when she spoke again, "…and I thought you thought that I was just a filthy little—"

"Granger," he interrupted before she would speak that loathsome word in front of his daughter. Sure, he had thought that of her (and the other muggleborns as well) when they were still in school but once his father was caught and he switched sides, his prejudice over muggleborns died down also. "People change."

Granger's expression changed from anger to shock. "So how about it Granger? You play with my daughter three times a week and I pay you a thousand galleons per visit. What do you think?"

"I don't need your money Malfoy." She lied. Of course she needed the money. She was planning on building her own shop (to use as her office) because she was just renting the space she was using now (and it was really, really expensive) "Besides, I'm busy. I have weddings to plan."

"I know. That's why I'm only asking for three days a week. You can always plan at the manor."

She sighed and looked at Ella. "Would you want that Ella?"

"Yes, vewymuch."

She looked back at him and sighed, "Fine. But I'm just doing this because your daughter wants me to."

"Yeah, whatever."

**_A/N: _**So that's chapter one… what do you think? I suck, right? I know that. Try lifting my spirits up by saying you loved it. Lol.. Oh by the way… Hermione's a wedding planner (she's famous for that). Harry and Draco are Aurors (they were practically partners since they were assigned to do a job together). Ginny works in the ministry (Her father's the new Minister of Magic and she's his assistant).Ron's an International Quidditch Player (I haven't decided on what team yet but don't worry, I will eventually). Ron and Lavender are married (Lavender's a famous model). They have a baby boy named William who's just two months old. Pansy and Blaise are also married. Vladimir is their offspring. Isabella is Draco's daughter. Let's just say he married Penelope three years ago and she got pregnant (with Isabella) and when she gave birth to her, she died. Penelope and Hermione look alike that's why Ella (Isabella's nickname), thought she was her mother. Are there any questions? Just ask me. If you want me to continue writing, then review okay? Thanks. Oh, and just so you know, I posted this again because I made some changes. (did you see?) haha.. please review.

Love lots,

**princess-in-distress**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Special thanks to the following people who reviewed Chapter One:**_

**_harryptaxd204, Irol, Aeriel Ravenna, Goldpen, XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX, amrawo, Ellie, muskaan, celestialgurl, _**and**_ Eliot Z. Wheatherbee_**

_Thank you so much. I really appreciated it. It made my heart melt (awww…). I'd love to hear from all of you again.  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope, don't sue me. I _don't_ own anything. Oh, wait a minute… I think I do! I own the plot! That's right, the plot… and some of the characters too. _Grins wildly._ I am so proud of myself.

_Draco Malfoy: _I don't like it when you do that.

_Me: _Why?

_Hermione Granger: _It's sort of scary.

_Draco Malfoy: _She's right.

_Me: _No, it's not scary!

_Draco Malfoy: _Yes, it is. Go and look at yourself in the mirror. It would probably scare you off too.

_Me: _Hmph. They say I'm pretty.

_All: laughs_

_Me:_ What's so funny?

_Draco: Malfoy: _You. You always know how to tell the funniest jokes.

_Me: _That wasn't a joke.

_Draco Malfoy: _Then, you're good at lying then.

_Me: _I give up. I'm not talking to you anymore.

_Draco Malfoy: _And why not?

_Me: silence_

_Draco Malfoy: _If you're not going to talk, then we'd probably just leave.

_Me: _Fine. I've decided to start on the next chapter already.

_Hermione Granger: squeals in delight. _Yey, I love reading.

_Draco Malfoy: _That's because you're a know-it-all.

_Hermione Granger: _Oh, sod off, Malfoy.

_Me: _Oh shut it you two. I'm going to start writing in five seconds…5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_Draco Malfoy: _Granger! You're stepping on my toes!

_Hermione Granger and Me: _Shhhhh… keep quiet!

_Draco Malfoy: muttering. _Women!

_**Chapter Two**_

"What the hell were you thinking!" Harry yelled at her when she told them the morning after. They were in Harry's flat, eating breakfast when she broke the news. "Herms, this is probably like Malfoy Jr. or something! And you agreed?"

"So?" she asked, "I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides, it's not as if it's illegal or something."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"Harry, don't fret. She's only a child!"

"She's not just a child Herms! She's Malfoy's daughter for Merlin's sake!"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded, "Let her be. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Gin, this is Malfoy we're talking about!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, _here we go again._

_

* * *

_

"You hired Granger to be Isabella's babysitter?" Blaise chuckled as he said this, and Draco glared at him.

"Not babysit. Just play with her three times a week."

"That's the same as babysitting Malfoy."

"Whatever."

"So how much are you paying her?"

"A thousand galleons per visit."

"I see." He said as he took a sip of his coffee, "That's quite a large amount."

"I don't care. As long as my daughter's happy."

"Malfoy," he mocked, "You really are getting soft."

* * *

Finally, after hours of arguing, Harry agreed to the proposal… but only because he wanted Hermione to be happy. She was probably like her little sister or something.

"You don't have to worry about me Harry, I can already take care of myself." Hermione had said to him and then he had sighed.

"Okay Hermione, but if Malfoy hurts you—"

"I know Harry, you'll blast him off to the next era, right?"

"Right."

And then she had hugged him then. "Thanks Harry, you know how much I need this money."

"For your new shop?"

She smiled, "What else? And, for my parents too."

"What's wrong with your old shop?"

"I was just renting the space. It's not mine."

"Oh."

"Harry? I have to go now. Malfoy and I had agreed that I'd come by every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. And today's a Wednesday."

"You take care of yourself okay Herms?"

"I will."

"I'll see you again soon."

"Harry, I'm just going to Malfoy Manor… not Romania."

They both laughed. When Hermione disappeared, Harry sighed. _That's what's wrong with Hermione, once she agrees, she never quits. She'd do it until she's finished with it. No matter how tired she is already._

_

* * *

_

"Answer the door Philip." Draco ordered their butler (because house elves were given their freedom years ago and the Ministry, thanks to Arthur Weasley, has banned wizards and witches from enslaving them). "And whoever that is (he knew it was Granger), let them in. I'll be in my study."

"Oh. Hi there. I was looking for Mr. Malfoy. Is he here?" he heard Granger say and scoffed.

"Oh yes he is in here Miss. He is in his study right now." Philip told her. "Follow me, Miss. It's right this way."

"Thank you."

He quickly sat on his desk and pretended to read a book. There was a knock a few seconds later.

"Come in."

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, someone is here to see you." Philip then bowed and motioned Granger to enter. "Miss Granger sir."

"Good afternoon, Granger." He acknowledged with a nod and she curtsied.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy."

"Please sit down and make yourself at home."

She sneered but did as she was told. "Malfoy, you're reading your book upside down."

He blushed and formulated a lie, "There's a phrase here that needed to be uh, read upside down."

She smirked and he didn't like it one bit. "You were never good at lying Malfoy. Gloating over your wealth, yes, but lying? Not your skill."

"You're not good at lying either Granger."

"What? I don't lie."

"You did." He made Philip (his butler), research more on Hermione Granger. "You said you don't need money."

"I don't."

"How about if I let my workers build a new shop for you. You wouldn't need to pay rent, no taxes added, plus, the expenses are on me.."

"Okay." She confessed. "So maybe I need money. But that doesn't mean I need _your _money."

"What if I'd buy the space that you are renting right now?" When he said this, Granger paled. "What would you do?"

"Find another place." She said indignantly.

"Do you have enough money for that? The space that you are renting is already expensive enough and I think all the other spaces for rent are much more expensive than that."

"Did you do an extensive research on me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So that you could bribe me into babysitting your daughter."

"What for? You already agreed."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm here. Do you have something else to say?"

"Here." He handed her the check. "For today's work."

"I don't need—" He didn't listen to her but just left the check on her side of the table.

"Philip!" he shouted and the elf appeared in the room.

"Did Mr. Malfoy Sir, need anything?"

"Escort Ms. Granger to Ella's room."

* * *

"Right away sir." Philip looked at her, "This way Miss."

She picked the check on his desk and he smirked at her as he leaned back on his chair (much to her annoyance). "I'll just pay you."

"Pay me? When?"

"When I have money already."

"And when is that? In the next five years?"

"I'll pay you. You have my word on that. Excuse me, I'll attend to your daughter's needs now."

She then turned her back on him and followed Philip out.

"Ms.Gwanger!" Isabella said, holding her stuffed teddy bear with her as she saw her walking towards her bedroom. "You're here!"

"Hi Ella. Just call me Hermione." She suggested as she kneeled beside her.

"Her-mee-nee-nee" she tried saying and frowned, "I can't pwonounce it wyt. Can I just call you Hermy instead?"

"Alright. Now, what are we going to do for today?"

"I wike to draw."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have many drawings in my woom. Wanna see them?"

"Of course." she stood up when Ella held her hand.

"Let's go."

Her room was big enough to fit seventy people.

"This is Daddy and me." She happily announced as she pointed at her drawing. "This is Vladidimir. This is my Gwandma. This is Benny and Kelly."

"You have nice drawings here, Ella."

She beamed when she heard this, "So you wike it?"

"They're really beautiful."

She sat on her bed and raised her teddy bear. "This one is Benny by the way. And that one—" She pointed towards her doll, "is Kelly. They're my favowit toys."

"Really?"

"Yes, because my Daddy gave them to me." She stopped talking and looked at her, "Do you wike my Daddy, Hermy?"

"It's hard to say Ella."

"Why? He's a weally nice Daddy to me."

"Yes, I know that but," She searched for the right words, "Let's just say he's not so nice to me when we were still in school."

"You and Daddy were kwasmates?"

"We were indeed."

"Someday, I'd wike to study in Hogwarts too. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Gwiffindor? Grandma said Daddy is in Swithewin."

"Was, not is, because it happened in the past." She corrected Ella who just rolled her eyes in a very Slytherin-like way.

"You're just wike Daddy. Awways cowecting my mistakes."

"That's because mistakes are always to be corrected."

"Why?"

"So that we'd learn from them."

"Why?"

"So that we would be careful next time."

"So that we won't do it again?"

"Yes, so that we won't do it again."

"What if we do it again?"

"Then, you should correct it again."

"And that's it?"

"I guess."

"I weally wike you Hermy. You're weally smart."

She laughed heartily. "That's because I'm talking to a smart girl too."

"I am?"

"Yes Ella. You're a very smart girl."

"I'm weally hungwy. Are you hungwy Hermy?"

"Sort of." She admitted, "Why don't we go to the kitchens then?"

* * *

"… weally? You're fwends with him? Can I meet him someday? I weally wike to meet him since Gwandma said he was a superhewo. He killed the big, bad, monster that killed Gwandpa." He heard her daughter say.

"Have you met your Grandpa, Ella?"

"No. Gwandma said he died two years before I was born. Hermy, Can I meet Hawy Potter? I have a drawing of him in my woom. He's my favowit superhewo."

"Sure Ella. But, you have to ask your Daddy's permission first."

Ella looked at his direction and beamed, "Daddy! Can I see Hawy? Can I Daddy?"

"Of course Ella." He gritted his teeth when he continued, "You can see Harry Potter."

"Hermy, you will accompany me there will ya?"

"Sure Ella. How about on Friday?"

"Are we going somewhere on Fwiday, Daddy?"

He thought for a moment, "No. You can go visit (grits his teeth) Harry Potter on Friday."

"Yey!" Ella jumped from her chair and ran towards him, "You'll go with us, wyt Daddy?"

He picked up Ella and carried her, "I have uhm, businesses to attend to Ella. You know Daddy is busy right?"

Ella frowned at this, "So you're not coming?"

"I'm sorry Pumpkin. Maybe next time." He put her down and straightened up his robes.

"Okay. Do you wike to eat, Daddy? We pwepared pwenty of food."

"Maybe later. I'm going over to Uncle Blaise's house because we have something very important to talk about. Is that okay with you, Pumpkin?"

"Uh huh. Tell Vladidimir I said hi! Bye Daddy."

He kissed her on the forehead, looked at Granger and whispered to Ella. "Don't give Ms. Granger any headaches, okay Pumpkin?"

"I won't Daddy."

Then he went over to their fireplace, took hold of some Floo powder and yelled, "Zabini Manor!" and then he was gone.

* * *

"That was fun." Ella exclaimed after eating their dinner. They were now sitting on one of the benches outside the house itself and both were still catching their breaths (because they just had an eating contest). After a few minutes Ella said while she yawned, "I'm tired."

She looked at her watch, it was already 8:00 P.M. "Let's change you into your pajamas and tuck you in."

"But I awways wash first." She complained.

"Wash, change and then tuck you in. How about that?"

Ella smiled at her, "Gweat."

_One hour after._

"I have to go Ella."

"Pwease wead me a bedtime stowy first. Pwease?"

"Okay. But after this, I'm going home okay?" She scanned her books (she had a mini library in her room) and picked one. "Once upon a time…"

She didn't even notice that she fell asleep beside Ella a few minutes later.

* * *

"Where's Ella?" He asked their maid, Susan, when he arrived at home.

"In her room, sir."

"And Ms. Granger?"

"I did not see her at all sir. Maybe she went home already."

"Thank you."

He climbed up the staircase and knocked on Ella's room. There was no answer. He opened the door (It wasn't locked) and peeked inside. "Ella?"

There, he found Ella and Granger sleeping. He went over to the bed and poked Granger (not in a gently manner). "Granger, wake up!" He whispered.

Granger opened her eyes and almost shouted when she saw his face looming over hers.

"Malfoy! You scared me!" She whispered back. "Oh my, I fell asleep?"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I better go home. It's late." She looked at her magical watch. "What! It's 2 A.M already?"

He rolled his eyes again. "I guess I should leave now." She said again.

"Granger," he called when she was about to apparate.

"What?"

"Thank you (he gritted his teeth again) for taking care of Ella."

He saw her surprised expression before she disappeared with a pop.

**_A/N: _**Chapter Two's done. What do you think? So there, Hermione finally spends time with Draco's little girl. Of course he'd still act Draco-y because he still is Draco Malfoy right? But on the other hand, he's kind of 'soft' when it comes to Ella and he still has his manners, right? He's a Malfoy. Of course they have manners. Lucius by the way is dead (he was about to switch sides because he realized that his family was worth everything to him but Voldemort had found out and had killed him on the spot. ). Draco was with the Order (he was a spy for the light). Where is Narcissa by the way? She'll be in the next chapters. She's just having a vacation in Paris. Pansy likes Hermione but she's still a Slytherin-at-heart… so she still calls her, and most of her friends, by their surnames. Oh, and if you're wondering why Hermione picked the check, it's because she needed the money badly... yes, she has money but not enough to pay the rent (which had a 10 interest already since it was due last week and she didn't have the sufficient amount of money to pay for it yet... she had other expenses to spend on too you know. Her father is in a muggle hospital and he badly needs an operation which costs a lot too.) Even though she is known for her job, she still isn't rich like Malfoy... But you know Hermione, she never lets anyone help her. That's why she promised Malfoy she would pay him back... even though she knew it would take months-- or maybe even years to do that. I hope I cleared everything up. Whew. More reviews please?


End file.
